


Sky-Metal Hammer

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Series: Liberty Terrier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Found Family, Gen, Howard Stark Hired Armored Bears, Implied Slash, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Who is Worthy To Pick Up Thor's Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: “So Thor is like an bear huh?” Sam said after a moment.“Don’t think he would have asked us to try to pick up the hammer if he did,”  Steve said. “I’ve held a Panserbjørne helm in my hands, but I’ve never let anyone touch Libby.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Riley/Sam Wilson
Series: Liberty Terrier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598524
Kudos: 41





	Sky-Metal Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the nebulous time during the post CA:TWS before the end of Age of Ultron where everyone is buds and nothing hurts.

They gathered in Steve’s new apartment in DUMBO, a large airy space with even less stuff than his old apartment but furnished with larger, more comfortable chairs and couches, with a skylight that gave them roof access. It was Sunday and Sam was drying the cast iron skillet with a towel when a thought occurred to him

“You touched it,” Sam said, looking at Steve where he’s sprawled on the couch with Libby on his chest and book in hand, Nat curled under his legs with her foot on the coffee table. Steve raises an eyebrow and Sam lifted the skillet for emphasis. 

“It’s not like that,” Steve said. 

“It’s like his dæmon.” Sam said.

“Not exactly,” Nat said. She was playing a brightly colored game on her tablet, Crazy Cupcakes or something like it, her fingers moving over the screen in a blur. “More like a panserbjørne and their armor.”

Sam’s brow raised. “You’ve met an armored bear before?”

“Once.” She doesn't elaborate. Rostislav gives nothing away, her Russian rat snake dæmon coiled loosely around Nat’s neck and shoulders, watching her screen. 

“I met one, during the war,” Steve said, rubbing Libby’s ears, lost in thought.  
“Howard hired one to do metalwork. She could handle a half-ton sheet of steel like it was made of paper.” He half smiled, caught in the memory. “She left after they made the shield, to find more Vibranium. Said she wanted to clad herself in it.”

“That would be one scary bear,” Sam said. Steve laughed and Libby wagged her tail. 

“They don’t need armor for that,” Steve said.

“So Thor is like the bear huh?” Sam said after a moment. Maybe if he didn’t have Carmine, he might feel the same about people touching or wearing his wings. Hell, they did feel like a part of him, made him feel more like a bird than even his eagle dæmon. All of him belonged in the air, not just one part. 

“Don’t think he would have asked us to try to pick up the hammer if he did,” Steve said. “I’ve held a Panserbjørne helm in my hands, but I’ve never let anyone touch Libby.”

Libby huffed something only Steve could hear, and the forlorn look that often signaled him thinking of someone long gone. 

Sam turned to hang the skillet on the hook over the stove and dropped the towel on the counter. He reached up for Carmine where she perched on the top of the cabinets. She hopped on his forearm and he stroked Carmine’s broad back, smoothing the dark brown feathers there. He’d allowed only one person to touch Carmine, can still feel the overwhelming ocean of pleasure the first time Riley touched her head like she was made of glass. Sam moved her close to her heart and Carmine rubbed her beak against his cheek. 

Sam crossed the room to drop down on the armchair across from the couch. Rostislav slid down Nat’s arm to place his head on Libby’s flank with a casualness that Sam only saw in these quiet moments. His dark head blended into the Manhattan shaped patch on Libby’s hip. Carmine hops off his arm to scrabble across the coffee table and launch herself at Libby, talons digging into her military-style harness before she sits on Libby’s back. 

The ache would always be there, where Riley once was. But this helped, his team, his friends, lounging in peace after breakfast, listening to the beeps of Nat’s game and the muted sounds of the city. 

“I bet I could have picked it up,” Sam said after a moment.

Natasha and Steve laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Rostislav is a Slavic name that means “to increase glory” and is also the name of a ton of Russian royalty. 
> 
> The Russian rat snake is a large, dark-colored snake with lighter bands, and can both swim and climb trees. 
> 
> Carmine is both a name and this particular spelling is for red dye made from insects. 
> 
> Sam’s dæmon is a bald eagle bc #captainamerica


End file.
